


Get a Room

by PrideandPadawans



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Funny, M/M, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideandPadawans/pseuds/PrideandPadawans
Summary: Everyone tries to escape one of Bruce's charity galas and ends up in the same place.





	Get a Room

“I hate these.” Damian says looking around at the people in the manor right now. It's another gala that his father is hosting and Damian is over it.

“It's kinda nice,” John says taking his boyfriend's hand. “People are all dressed up and giving money away. Plus there's food.”

“I suppose, but it is impossible to hold a mildly interesting conversation with anyone here.”

“I’m here.”

“Yes and much of our lives can not be talked.about with hundreds of guests.”

“Then let's go to your room.”

“Pennyworth would notice our absence and immediately look there. Though we could hide in one of the spare rooms.”

“Lets go.” Damian leads Jon though the crowd and down a couple hallways. Damian stops at a door, turns a knob and pushed it open. John flops down on the bed and Damian sits on the edge. John sits up and sets his back against the headboard.  Turns to face him. “How many of these does your dad throw?”

“To many.”

“And you have to go to every one?”

“Yes. And now you do to.”

“Why?”

“Because you're my boyfriend.”

“But no one knows.”

“Doesn't matter.”

“I want to stop keeping this a secret.”

“I know.” Damian scoots next to Jon.

“I don't wanna hide us.”

“I know.” Damian takes Jon's hands in his and drapes his leg over Jon's.

“I don't want this to get complicated.” Damian says.

“I know.” Jon says leaning over and kissing Damian. Damian slips his hand through Jon’s hair.

 

“I gave it my best shot.” Dick says.

“Uh huh sure.” Babs jokes.

“Come on you wore that dress. You know I love that dress.” Dick looks up and down the form fitting, red, satin dress that sits on Babs in just the right places.

“You love all my dresses.”

“True.” Dick stops in front of the door to a spare room. Babs and he have been coming here since they were kids to hid out from Bruce's crowded galas. “I think I owe you this time.” Dicks opening the door and stepping in.

“Damian?”

 

Damian hears the knob turn. He pulls back.

“What's wrong?” John asks startled.

Dick steps in with Barbra behind him. “Damian?” Dick over over at a red faced Jon. “Jon?”

“We’re hiding from that horrible party.”

“I get that.” Dick asks confused. “Wait. Are you like together?”

“Obviously.” Babs inputs. “Only you kiss all your friends.”

“Not all of-” Dick starts before realizing that Babs was trying to distract him from the boys. “Anyway this cool. Dami’s all grown up! And Jon, you hurt Dami I hurt you. Got it?”

Jon nods.

“Kay. Well go find a different-” There is a loud slam against the door from the outside as Dick and Babs turn to leave. “Oh my god.” Dick groans.

 

Tim pushed Kon up against the hallway wall. “I love you in a suit.” Tim says before nipping on Kon s ear.

“I think the suits have a few to many layers.” Kon flips Tim over and his back slams against the door of the room. Kon kisses Tim on the neck and begins sucking hard on the spot while pushing Tim s jacket  off. A soft groin escapes Tim’s lips. Kon pulls back and tosses his jacket off. “You better get me ass skywa-” Three loud bangs on the door behind Tim force him to let out a shout. He jumps forward knocking a confused Kon off his feet and ending up in a pile with him on the floor.

 

Dick was hoping Tim and Kon would move on to another room and he would never have to mention this Tim. But as soon as Dick hears Tim groan through door he turns around a walks up. His bangs on the door three times interrupting a sentence Tim will.be glad he didn't finsh once he realized Damian could hear it. Tim screams and his brother opens the door to find him.and Kon in a half shirt buttoned mess on the floor.

“Hey. Dick.” Tim says trying to play it off as cool.

“Hey Tim.” Everyone empties out from the room into the hallway. “Bottom huh?”

“Did Damian hear that?”

“Of course.” Damian says leaning against the wall next to Jon. “Stealth does not suit you.”

“And Jon?” the boy nods, “Dammit.” Tim and Kon stand up off the floor.

Kon walks over to Jon. “So can you not tell Clark about this?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.

Tim looks over at everyone. “Wait why were you all in that room?”

“Dami.and Jon were being cute together and Babs and I were escaping.” Dick says smirking at the whole situation.

Tim let's out a sacastic ‘yeah okay.’

“At least we checked to see if the room was empty before we started anything.”

“Point.  So you two,” He looks at Damian and Jon, “are finally together.”

“What do you.mean finally, Drake?”

“We knew I was going to happen. Just not sure when. We were Robin and Superboy first, remember?”

“-tt-”

There is the sound of hard soled shoes approaching them. Tim fixes the buttons on his shirt. Alfred rounds the corner and looks right at them. “There you all are. Please redress yourselves,” He says looking at Tim, Kon, and their forgotten suit jackets, “and rejoin the party.”

There is a small chorus of ‘Yes Alfred.’ Alfred turns and leaves. Everyone grabs their stuff, straightens each other out and returns to the party. No one mentions it again.


End file.
